Different endings to the bus crash
by rockabootm
Summary: different endings until the crash happens, ideas are most welcome XD hope u like it! :)


This is the other story, beginning from the minibus crash, just had another idea, these would probs come up when i keep having ideas :D Dunno if u like it... it also might be the one for now, because i need to revise somethings... but i will if i have chance thanks to you guys, Errrm 123, most of these are dedicated to you mostly because of the inspiration from you :)  
more reviews mean more chapters people! :D F x

HINT- try listening to Anything could happen- Ellie Goulding, it sets the atmosphere :-) or any other songs that mean a lot to you guys :)

The day before the wedding

Jono, Ruby, George, Neil, Maddie, Sinead and Tilly are all out in town, they see that a big garage door is open.  
Maddie gives everyone the daring look.  
'Mads?! Come on, we'll get a different vehicle, you sure Tony's fixed it?' Tilly worries.  
'Tillster, dont worry, everything is fixed and worth it!' Maddie reassures Tilly.  
George, Sinead, Neil, Maddie, Jono and Ruby get in the mini bus.  
'Tillster? coming in or what?' Maddie says 'Oh, i dont know...' she replies as Maddie does her 'puppy eyes'  
'Fine, you win!'  
'There'smy ginger lesbian! Now come on!' Maddie shouts

5 minutes pass and the sixth formers are on the road.  
Ruby: Oh, Mads this is gonna be the best day of my life!  
Maddie snarls, as she remembers kissing Jono.  
Jono: Erm, yeah, im excited too..  
Maddie grins widely, as he didnt sound as enthusiastic as Ruby.

Meanwhile, back in Hollyoaks, Jen is distraught. She's just found out her mother had been in a very bad accident and is now in hospital, she had made an appointment for half 5.

Diane: Hey hun, whats up?  
Jen: Nothing, really.  
Diane: Do you think im stupid hun, come here..  
Jen goes up to Diane and hugs her.  
Diane: There, there love.  
Now, Jen had broken down, and is normally embarrased at people seeing her at her weakest.  
Diane: You want to talk about it?  
Jen: Yeah Diane: Haha im like another ma arent i? she laughs, not realising that was the problem.  
Jen looks down.  
Diane: Sorry love, something i said?  
Jen: Mums in hospital, she had an accident... They dont know if she'll live through the night, let alone another day, month or year...  
Diane: Oh, i am sorry love!  
Jen: Ive got an appointment today, probably not that bad, as im gonna see her...  
Diane: Thats good then hun, eh?  
Jen nods, not knowing to agree with ehr, or just go with it.  
Jen: I might just go see Hayley, my friend..  
Diane: Might be good love.  
Jen says her goodbyes, gets all she needs then jumps in her jeep.  
Hayley's is only around the corner from the wedding reception...

Back on the road.

Ruby: Come on Maddie! We'll be late for the reception!  
Maddie: Ok, ok, this is the fastest im allowed to go in this area!  
Neil: Come on man! stop moaning!  
Sinead: Ermm Neil, try bein a girl! unless ya ar! You can shu it wid ya moanin'  
Jono leans on the window, tired of all the moaning.  
Jono: Guuuuuuys,is it me or is that Bart n Esther? he points just next to them on the road.  
Neil: MAN! HURRY UP MADDIE! THEYRE TRYNA STOP US!  
Maddie: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, SHUT IT EVERYONE Ruby: MADDIE PUT YA FOOT DOWN!  
Tilly: No! Maddie, be careful!  
Maddie: Fine, we're here, she smiles as she had achieved to do this, as she puts her foot down to push the brakes.  
Maddie: BRAKES ARENT WORKING!  
Ruby: YOURE KIDDING!  
Maddie: YOU THINK? TONY MUSNT OF FIXED IT AFTER HIS ACCIDENT!  
Maddie goes to put her seatbelt on as she had forgotten to, thinking everything was gonna be ok, until Leah steps out of no where.  
Everyone: MADDIE!  
CRASH! BOOM! The bus has now gone through all of the wedding altar and smashes through the walls, knocking everyone down with it.

On the way to Rachels.

Jen is happy to see her friend, she plays hers and Tilly's favourite song on the radio.  
She hums to herself, as though nothing could spoil her day. But what did she know?  
All of a sudden, she saw smoke and flames everywhere, and remembered that that was the address for the wedding and Sinead was there, as Sinead cared about her, as she thought of Jen as an older sister, eventually...

5 minutes pass, and although Jen is very caring for EVERYONE, she has to know that Sinead is ok, as after everything, she is only just a child.  
She climbs over the rubble and shouts:

SINEAD! SINEAD! SINEAD! She calls out to find no response.  
Just as she was going to try somewhere else, the mini bus door opens and George exits, crawling on the floor, coughing and splurting from the smoke.  
'George?' Jen asks, running up to him.  
'Miss?' George replies, as he goes to hug her, in this case, it wasnt illegal and if anything, they WERE in sixth form.  
'George?! Anyone else in there?!' She shouts, concerned.  
'Yeah. Maddie... Neil... Sinead... Ruby... Jono...' He continues, not realising Tilly was also in there.  
'George u be ok, if i go see if everyone ok?' Jen asks, fast, as she cant make herself make sense.  
'Yeah, go!' George replies.

Maddie wakes up and tells Jen she'll be ok, so just get everyone out ok.  
Jen puts her trust in Maddie and exits.  
Maddie is struggling and she is too weak to move, as she'd lost a lot of blood.  
CLINK! Her seatbelt is undone.  
Maddie looks around, and sees a strand of auburn hair.  
'Tills?' Maddie says, as she has a croaky voice.  
'Hey Mads...' Tilly whispers.  
'Tills. Get out!' Come On!' Maddie cries.  
'No. Maddie. Im stuck. Get them out.' She points over to the rest of the gang. 'PLEASE MADS!'  
'Ok, Tills, your'e coming out after!'  
'Yeah. whatever...'

Maddie eventually gets everyone out, being Sinead, George, Ruby and Jono.  
As she gets everyone else out, she's forgotten about Tilly regrettably.

Tilly manages to get up and grabs Neil.  
'Neil?' she asks looking at him.  
'NEIL?' as she stares at him, seriously.  
'No. Please. Adam.' as she remembers the day her and Jen had shared, and Jen had made that joke about Neil being her own 'Adam.  
Tilly silently cries, as she now realises that Neil is either unconscious or dead. Dead probably being the actual one.  
Tilly grabs Neil and goes to open the door.  
They are now out of the burning vehicle, Tilly is coughing and coughing and coughing and is covered in smoke, so Jen cant see her.

She hides around the corner of the wedding building.  
'Come... Come on... Neil.. Come... On...!' Tilly splurts, weakily.  
She lays Neil down and although they are both full of smoke, as she is wanting to become a doctor, she had learnt CPR.  
She starts to do CPR on Neil and the 3rd time, she had done it, Neil was awake, but she was too weak now, very quickly going unconscious, as the smoke had got into her lungs eventually.

'Man? Man? MAN? Tills?' Neil shouts at her. Jen overhears.  
'Who's Tills?' Jen wonders 'OH GOD, ITS TILLY!' she screams.  
She runs over to where Tilly is and sees she is unconscious.  
Jen picks up Tilly and runs to the area, where everyone else is starting to come back to earth.  
Jen starts to cry, uncontrollably, as she shakily phones an ambulance...

In the hospital

Everyone is shown to their wards, everyone tuns out to be ok, and they all ask to see Tilly, as Neil had told them she was there too, so had Maddie.  
Jen was sat next to Tilly, on the bed, and holding her hand, which looks badly burnt.  
She sighs and looks at Tilly's smoky eyes.  
'If, and WHEN you come back, cos i know you will. We're going on holiday, to London, to see Hayley, she'll be glad to see you again, sweetheart' Jen starts to continue and holds her face in her hands and kisses her cheek.  
'Ha ha, i cant wait to see her again...' Jen sighs in comfortable silence and having some contact and having company with Tilly.

The machine beeps. 'J...Jen?!' Tilly says quietly.  
'Tilly?' 'Your awake!' Jen says as she kisses Tilly's forehead.  
'About London?' Tilly asks laughing, as Jen joins in.  
Later on that day, Jen checks to see that her relative is ok, it seemed that they just needed to keep her mother over night and Jen was over-worried.

On the way to Rachel's.

Jen goes to find the key at the top of the door, she sees Tilly stunned about her just going to open the door without knocking.  
'Ermm...?' She says to Jen as she points to the door. 'Babe, me and Rachel have been mates since uni... dont worry..'  
'Ha, you're crazy sometimes!' Tilly shouts, as the door opens..

'Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, who's this little treasure then?' She asks Jen as she holds out her arms.  
'Yeah, hi Rachel, nice to see you too'  
'Oh, Jennifer, give it a rest!' Rachel shouts as she clumsily falls on the couch, champagne bottle in hand.  
'Oh God, what a week this is going to be' Jen thinks to herself as she grabs Tilly's hand. 


End file.
